


debauchery at dinner

by Madfalldyn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Holst comes to visit the recently married Hilda and Byleth, and enjoys dinner with the new King and Queen of Fódlan, completely unaware that Byleth can't keep his hands off Holst's sister.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	debauchery at dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I have sat on this idea for ages, but finally wrote it for Hilda's birthday!

“Goddess, my sword arm’ll sting for a while after that one,” Holst comments, chuckling as he enters the dining room. “We’ll have to go again, though. Maybe I can teach you a few Goneril tricks with axes, or something.”

“Of course,” Byleth answers, eager to spar with his brother-in-law once more, though admittedly, his mind is more focused on the rich scents wafting from the dinner table.

“Really? Holst, you just got here this morning. You shouldn’t wear out your king too much, you know?” Hilda chimes in, already seated at the table. “You shouldn’t keep a queen waiting, either!”

“I figured you’d settle into that role just fine, huh?” Holst teases. “Besides, he’s the one wearing me out. What did they call you, Ashen Demon? You sure fight like one. Easy to see why you’d be a fine teacher.”

“That was some time ago now,” Byleth answers, taking a seat beside his wife. He reaches under the table, brushing her knee, receiving a smile in response. Holst takes a seat across the table, taking in the modest feast before them. Despite being recently crowned as King of Fódlan,, and taking Hilda as his wife and queen, they aren’t much for wasting that station with extravagant meals.

“Still, if her letters are any indication, you got my little sister to train. She sure complained about it enough, at least,” Holst says, his voice heavy with pride. “Never thought I’d see the day she took to the battlefield. Or, really, to anything other than crafts. Our father and me were liable to go crazy, trying to get her out of the house.”

“Oh, please! I had him wrapped around my little finger!” Hilda assures her brother, playfully cuffing Byleth on the shoulder. “I just knew if I complained about him in my letters, you’d stay home and not come here to kick up a fuss!”

“Is that right?” Holst asks, “Sad to say I could see you playing that kind of game.”

“It’s not entirely true,” Byleth answers. Of course, it’s not entirely  _ false _ either, but Byleth opts to leave that out. He did, perhaps, take things a little easy on Hilda from time to time, something which his station should never allow, but something her charm demanded. Still, he’d rather she not expose that side of him to one of Fódlan’s greatest generals.

“Awh, come on! You made me fight, sure, but how many times did I bat my lashes to get you to help out with chores?”

“Seems the demon had a soft spot, eh?” Holst bursts out laughing, eventually needing to take a drink to steady himself. “I don’t blame you, our Hilda always was a difficult one.”

That much, Byleth can agree with. Still, he’s found more than a few ways to keep Hilda motivated. Right now, however, he only wants to keep her quiet. Slowly, he places his hand on her leg once more. Rather than a quick stroke of the knee, however, he slowly drags his fingers along her wonderfully smooth skin. She glances over at him, eyes widening. 

“I managed, though. Hilda isn’t really all that difficult, once you figure her out,” Byleth says, calmly meeting her gaze. He’s challenging her, but Hilda doesn’t back down so easily. As much as she knows this is a terrible idea, with her brother right there, Byleth's touch sends a shiver down her spine.

“No way, I only let you  _ think _ you figured me out. I’m living the easy life now, after all,” Hilda teases, doing her best to look relaxed and casual. That grows more difficult, as Byleth’s fingers brush against her inner thigh, mere inches from touching her over her panties. As hard as staying quiet might be, part of her wants him to touch her. To get it over with, already.

“How come you never did that with Father or me?” Holst asks, reminding them of their so far unwitting audience. “I would have loved it if you’d been a little easier on us sometimes.”

“Please, you made it too easy. Byleth at least took work!” Hilda taunts, and with that, he touches her. Even through her panties, his touch is practiced and precise. He knows her cunt well, by now, and knows how to drive her crazy. She struggles to keep her smug grin, to keep herself from moaning. 

“I’m glad to hear you were earning your pay, Byleth!” Holst says, laughing again. Hilda can’t help but feel frustrated. Byleth is able to talk, eat, all of this with one hand, while stroking her. Meanwhile, she’s struggling to remain quiet in front of her older brother. 

She feels the room growing warmer, as the heat of arousal spreads through her. Byleth can feel her panties dampen, slowly, betraying how much she’s enjoying this. Taking her arousal as a silent encouragement, he delves beneath her panties, pushing a finger inside of her. all while chatting casually with Holst about school days. Hilda, however, dares not open her mouth.

“Hilda!” Holst eventually says, snapping her out of her efforts to keep quiet. “You’re blushing like a schoolgirl over there! Reminiscing about your little crush on the Professor?”

“What…?” Hilda says, shocked enough to speak. Luckily, Byleth pulls his finger back out, not wanting her arousal to be obvious to Holst. “Wait, you can’t bring up… I never said I had a crush!”

“Oh, but you did gush about how handsome he was, didn’t you?” Holst bursts out laughing. “I believe you even listed off who you’d maybe settle down with, and he placed pretty high!”

“Is that right, Hilda?” Byleth asks, genuinely intrigued. Suddenly, the red tint to her cheeks isn’t only from her mounting arousal.

“It… might have come up, but that was so long ago now! I was really just looking for something to fill those letters with, you know?”

“If you say so, Hilda. You seem happily married now, anyway, might as well let the man know you had a crush, eh?”

‘Holst, shut up! You need to just finish shoveling down your dinner already!” Luckily, her brother has no way of knowing why Hilda wishes he’d finish up already, Byleth’s teasing is only serving to make her more and more pent up, her arousal building with no chance for release.

“Hey, hey, come on now. I came a long way to see the newlyweds. I can savor a meal with you, right?”

“You’ve not eaten much, Hilda,” Byleth comments, and though his expression is even, emotionless, Hilda knows he’s taunting her.

“That’s right, you’ve usually got quite the appetite. Been quiet, too. Are you feeling alright?”

“Of course! I’m… well, just absolutely lovestruck, if you’d believe it. I got to marry my crush, and it’s been so wonderful since!” Hilda begins to gush, feeling a bit ridiculous saying all of that with Byleth’s hand still shoved down her panties, but… if there’s a surefire way to get Holst to quiet down…

“You do seem happy, Hilda. In all honesty, damn shame I missed the wedding,” Holst says, picking at what little remains on his plate. “Talks with Almyra have been going well, but Nader insists I be the one to speak with him, so… at times I’m rather stuck.”

“It’s fine,” Byleth says, calmly pushing his finger inside of Hilda once more. He works his way in, hooking his finger within her, challenging his wife’s ability to stay quiet. “Visiting now is better in ways, we likely would have had no time for sparring with how busy it was.” 

“Aye, that’s true enough. On that note, I think I’ll retire to my quarters. Not to eat and run, but I’d like to relax a bit before we spar again,” Holst says, pushing himself out of his chair. “Maybe Hilda could even join us? Be nice to have another Goneril there for axe lessons!”

“Ah!” Hilda cries out, as Byleth presses into her, doing her best to disguise the sound as one of thought rather than the loss of control it was. “Maybe, I’ll see how I feel at the time.”

“Bah, alright,” Holst answers, waving dismissively. “Later, then.”

“Later,” Byleth answers, still as calm as ever. Hilda wonders how he can do the things he’s done to her while keeping this level-headed, as she can’t even manage to say goodbye to her brother without risking exposing her state. As soon as his back is turned, she bucks her hips, pushing herself forward, against Byleth’s hand. Once the door is shut behind him, she whimpers.

“P-please…” she whines, once he’s likely out of earshot. “Byleth, I can’t… take much more…”

“You’ve done well, Hilda,” Byleth praises, “Did you learn your lesson?”

“Not to bring up how much of a crush you had on your favorite student?” Hilda asks. Byleth slips his finger out of her, and pulls his hand back. His wife whines, missing the contact immediately. 

“Yes, that,” Byleth says, standing up. He moves behind her, helping her out of her chair. “Even if it is true, I can’t have people thinking I’m a pushover now.”

“You’re only a pushover for me, anyway, dear,” Hilda answers, turning to face him. She pushes up onto her toes, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. It’s a passionate embrace, and even more passionate kiss, with Byleth wasting no time in pushing his tongue into her mouth. Her explores her hungrily, despite being more than satisfied with dinner. Finally, as Hilda presses her body to his, she can feel just how hard he is. 

“Wow, and here I thought that calm face was genuine…” she teases, breaking their kiss. “Good to know you were struggling over there, too.”

“Of course, I’ve got a soft spot for you, remember?” Byleth answers, pushing her back, against the table. He lifts her up, so that her ass is resting on the wood. He spreads her legs, pushing her skirt up. “Wow, you’ve really soaked those through, haven’t you?”

“Yes, I can… barely handle it, but shouldn’t we lock the door? What if Holst comes back?”

“I can’t hold back any longer, Hilda. I need my queen,” Byleth answers, and Hilda feels a spike of arousal. The idea that anyone might walk in on them, even her own brother, fills her with a thrill she’s not felt often.

“Me neither,” she answers, as Byleth reaches down, pushing her panties aside. His hand then drifts up, resting on her breast. He squeezes her, then takes hold of the fabric covering her. With a quick pull, it is down, exposing her. He finds his way to the tip of one, rolling his fingers over her nipple. It doesn’t take much before she begins to stiffen under his touch, whimpering softly. “Please, stop teasing me.”

“Of course,” Byleth answers, shifting his focus. Admiring his wife’s body is a surefire way to get distracted, but he has teased her more than enough for now. He focuses on his own pants, freeing his cock from the fabric it has strained against for so long. He presses in against her, standing between her spread legs. He guides the tip of his cock against her entrance, pressing it against her. He pushes in, slowly, savoring the way her body gives way to his, her tight folds squeezing at him as he goes deeper, and deeper, until he’s full within her. “Is that better?”

“Oh, Goddess, yes, that’s…better,” Hilda says, “I need you to fuck me Byleth.”

In answer, Byleth pulls back, beginning to thrust into her in earnest. He doesn’t hold back, knowing by now that Hilda can take every bit of his passion. He thrusts into her, again and again, fucking her tight cunt with relish. The way her tight folds squeeze against him, almost as if she’s trying to hold him inside of her, is incredible. He knows he’ll never get enough of this feeling, just as he could never get enough of her. His queen, his wife… Nothing has ever made him  _ feel _ as much as she has.

“Hilda, I love you,” he says, voicing his feelings the only way he knows how. It doesn’t seem like enough, and it’s likely that it never will, but as he continues fucking her, doing his best to feel her and make her feel him, he knows words aren’t all that he has.

“I love you too!” she cries out in answer, unable to keep her voice down. “Byleth, I love you!”

Fortunately, no one seems near enough to hear the intensity of their lovemaking. Hilda is far from quiet, something which Byleth has come to love. Her whimpers, her moans, and her screams of delight are all music to his ears, always serving to spur him on. Now, that symphony is pushing him closer and closer to his limit, as Hilda does her best to resist being pushed over the edge. Both of them want to savor this for as long as possible, despite the risk of discovery. It’s not as if a king and queen aren’t meant to fuck, but Holst or even a member of their staff walking in on them would be awkward, to say the least.

“Byleth, I’m…” Hilda says, finally, her words lost almost immediately to another moan. “I can’t hold on much longer…”

“Me neither,” Byleth answers, the strain of his efforts finally showing in his voice. He doesn’t slow, however, pushing himself to the limit, doing his best to push Hilda over the edge. It doesn’t take much, with how close she is. In only a few more thrusts, she’s there. Crying out with an intensity nothing else can match, she finishes.

Riding out her orgasm, Hilda’s body tightens up around Byleth, harder than before. The former professor can hardly handle the sensation, even as he continues fucking her. In a matter of seconds, it proves too much for him. With one final thrust, he pushes into her, before his resolve is broken. With a groan of satisfaction that is a fraction of the volume of Hilda’s cries, he comes. He can feel his seed spilling into her, and Hilda moans as the heat of his come fills her. She smiles up at him, chest rising and falling as she catches her breath.

“How long do you think it’ll take for Holst to come looking for us?” Byleth asks.

“Long enough,” Hilda answers, and Byleth knows from the look in her eyes that the two of them will be retiring to their quarters as well. Hilda isn’t finished with him yet, it would seem. Helping her down off the table, Byleth wonders if he’ll have enough energy to spar with Holst again by the time she’s satisfied. More than likely, no, but perhaps that’s payback for how much he teased her during dinner.


End file.
